


*This was Supposed to be An Interrogation

by AnotherTrashAccount



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loosely based on people I know, Medical Experimentation, Multi, My mind is a messed up place, Seriously these kids had a messed up time, mentions of gang violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashAccount/pseuds/AnotherTrashAccount
Summary: *It's a beautiful day outside.*Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.*You're walking down a side street in a pretty normal tourist town.*Something flashes in the corner of your vision.*You turn to look...Ssorry, dear.*Your head hurts...Jusst part of the job.*Blackness engulfs you...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new, writing wise. Let me know if you have any advice for writing this kind of story!

*You open your eyes.

*You're bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

*Someone removes the gag.

Hi.

I'm... well, call me Pit.

I'm part of a gang.

Crazy, right? I mean, why would I talk about it?

'Course, I'm not supposed to be in here...

The thing is, none of us wanted to do this.

We didn't want to become what we are.

Ha... Reluctant yet remorseless killers.

...

We were normal, once.

Just normal high school students.

Heh, I still remember the day everything changed...

But you don't want to hear that.

*You ask to hear the story.

...What? You do?

...Well, I suppose there's some time before the interrogation starts...

*You stay firm.

...Alright, then. We've wanted to tell someone for a while now, anyway.

Just know, everything I'm about to tell you...

Well, I'm not revealing the others' real names.

*You hear a chair scraping as someone sits down.

Alright, then... It was my sophomore year of high school. It was testing season, a day before all my big tests started. The last calm day we all had that month.

I was in the band. We all were, in fact. About six months before, a huge hurricane had blew through and destroyed the town, and band was one of the few constants we still had from before the storm. We, more or less, relied on it.

Our band director, who had been working as the band director at our school for thirteen years by that point, had announced the previous month that he would be leaving at the end of the year to better support his family. We... weren't exactly thrilled about that, even a month later.

...Something important to remember is that we were in the ROTC room instead of the band room, as that became relevant quickly.

All of us that are here today were present in the room that day. It was... heh.

...

*You ask Pit if they can keep going.

Oh, sorry, where was I...? Oh, right. Anyway, we were all hanging out there after lunch, because most of us had band class at that time. A few of us didn't, but that's okay.

We were just hanging out, messing around, when there was suddenly a huge commotion from the next room over - a small classroom ROTC sometimes used for meetings. Naturally, some of us investigated.

I... my memories of what happened next are kind of fuzzy, but I do remember Tenor and Preacher, whom you will hopefully never meet, were the closest to the door, and the ones to open it. They shouted... something along the lines of "Who are you?" and "Get out!" before something came sailing over their heads. It... it was a gas canister. As everyone was scrambling to get up, Tenor and Preacher were knocked out, and some people in gas masks and full-body suits with guns came through the door, and more burst in through the other doors. Numbers aside, none of us wanted to get shot, and besides, the gas from that canister was spreading fast.

Like I said, my memories of this are kinda fuzzy - from there, it's a blur of smoke, yelling, and fear. I know I passed out after seeing Hero, whom I'd been in a relationship with at the time, go down.

*You take a pause to ask if Pit and Hero are still together.

...No. That part comes later, though.

*You nod wisely.

...Mmhmm.

*You feel something sharp touch -

Anyways, when I woke up, we were in these dark, dungeon-esque cells. We were chained to the walls in groups of two or three, three groups to a cell. I was chained with Keep and Snake. Keep was my best friend at the time. Heh...

*You decide not to comment.

Anyways, G, Bean, and Hero were another group in the cell, as well as Bear and Shriek. We could hear and talk to the others in the other cells, and see the people in the cell across from us, but no one knew what was going on.

Eventually, I don't know how much time later, a door at the end of the Hall of Cells opened, and someone in a white lab coat with a clipboard came in. They introduced themselves as Doctor Youngblood, and said that we would see them the most of any other staff in that facility. Real nerdy science type, but more malicious and cold. Youngblood went down the line, telling us our assigned Subject Numbers and the rules - lights out means no talking, obey all commands given to you by the staff, no attacking staff, if you hurt the other subjects you will be punished, and obviously, breaking out is forbidden. Breaking the rules will result in harsh punishment.

We asked why we were there.

Heh heh...

Turns out, they just wanted the ROTC kids, but since we band kids were there as well, they figured, "Why the heck not? The more, the merrier!". Essentially, they decided to use us for trial runs of the more risky experiments they wanted to perform on the ROTC kids. We got the crowded dungeon cells, they got the uncrowded jail cells one floor up.

I think Youngblood wanted to spark bitterness towards the other kids. Considering that they probably didn't even know we'd been captured at that point, though... Yeah, it didn't work. I think that disappointed Youngblood more than anything else.

Youngblood went back to the first cell - I think that's where Boss, Bell, Snare, and Preacher were - and told them that they were first up for preliminary testing. Then they left.

*You ask about the significance of Boss, Bell, Snare, and Preacher.

Oh? Well, Boss is the boss, 'n' Bell, Snare, and Preacher are Boss' right-hand people. Anyway, shush.

Obviously, no one was happy. Boss and them promised to tell us what happened, but...

Some guards came and took them.

They were gone for a while.

When they were brought back, they were so exhausted they couldn't stand. They passed out as soon as they were set down, 'cording ta General, who was in the cell across from theirs.

...

Where was I?...Oh, right. Yeah, things continued like that all the way down the line. When they got to my cell, I was beyond worried. Keep, who normally is not a fan of extended hugs, was straight-up cuddling me and Snake in an attempt to comfort us. When the guards came for us, G and Hero fought them. For all of four seconds before the guards knocked their heads and dazed them.

The preliminary tests were a couch potato's nightmare. They drew some blood (I fought them on that, as did most of the others,) and then proceeded to test our physical limits. Running, lifting, searching... It was a lot. Like an inhumane amount, just about. I also collapsed when I was brought back to my cell, but I remained conscious for long enough to hear the guards talking to each other before they left.

They were saying... that they thought we'd break easy.

Heh.

We showed them...

*You ask what happened when they woke up.

Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, it's been ages since I last told a story.

Anyways, when I woke up, most of the others were also awake. We were confirming that preliminary testing was the same for all of us.

I told them what I'd heard before I'd passed out.

We...

Well, as a group, we resolved that even if we'd break, we would not allow  _them_ to get their way forever. We also resolved to help each other stay strong.

Boss, Preacher, Dash, General - really, our leaders were there for us. The ones who'd had officer positions in the band, and the ones we'd looked up to as the band. They really came through for us and each other those first few experiments.

I'm just glad we could catch them when they fell later on...

Well, I'm not goin' into detail as to the experiments themselves. Mostly 'cause I don't remember a lot of the specifics. But I can talk ta ya 'bout what happened in between. Sound good?

*You nod tiredly.

Alright. So, after the preliminary tests, everyone was wondering what they were gonna do to us. I mean, honestly, these people didn't monologue, what horrible bad guys, right? Heh...

But then Youngblood walked back in. They came up and basically told us that we were healthy enough, and diverse enough, that the first round of experiments was clear to proceed. They told us to be prepared to be removed from the cells one by one in twelve hours, then they left.

The time after Youngblood left was spent in tense silence. It was only broken by the occasional whisper or loud breath as everyone tried to either rest or keep each others' morale up as much as possible.

An arch-age and a half later, the guards finally came to collect us. True to Youngblood's word, they took us out one at a time. When they got to my cell, for some reason, they took me out first. As the guards were dr...

*Listening to Pit talk in this quiet room has made you tired.

*You begin to doze...


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little perspective change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification - nicknames will be explained as the story goes on. With those explanations will come short descriptions or pieces of descriptions. Keep in mind, Pit is the one telling the story, and Pit hasn't told a story in a long time. Things may be slightly incoherent, story-wise.

*You stare at a bound, blindfolded figure on a chair.  
*They appear to be dozing.  
*You seem to have relaxed them a bit too much...  
*You can slap them or yell at them.  
...  
*You choose yelling.  
*At least they haven't noticed anything about your presence yet...  
...  
*It's for the best.  
Ahem!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the tests, those most abhorred things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are implied, and they will be revisited later on. Also, in case it isn't clear, Pit has to concentrate to speak correctly, without any slurring. Figured I should clarify that.

OI! WAKE UP!

*You jolt awake.

That was awful rude a ya, ya jerk.

*You smile sheepishly and apologize.

I don't know if I should tell ya the rest of the story now! Hmph.

*You plead with Pit to tell you the rest of the story.

And how do I know you won't just fall asleep again, hm?

*You promise not to fall asleep again.

...

*You hear a chuckle.

Alright, alright, ya idjit.

*You feel something pat your head.

As I was saying, the guards eventually came for us. I was the first in my cell to be taken. As they were dragging me away, I heard Hero yellin' at 'em about... cowardice? Or something like that. I just remember looking back at the cell and yelling, "Don't get yourself killed!" because I was positive that Hero was going to try to fight them again.

Now, Hero wasn't the most fit of specimens at that time. He was plenty strong for a kid his age, but he didn't exactly work out often and it showed. I knew that in these circumstances, there was no way he'd get out of this and avoid punishment. So, I basically told him, "Don't be stupid!", because fighting was the stupid option at that point.

Then I was dragged away down a maze of bright corridors. I think that's how you're supposed to describe a lot of well-lit hallways.

*Pit mumbles something under their breath.

Anyway, they brought me to a room where I was strapped to a chair, and in strides a boy callin' himself Doctor Gerron. This a**hole right here was... ugh.

Now, I call Doctor Youngblood 'they' because they have as much respect as an evil scientist can get from me. Youngblood was serious, straight to the point, knew what they were doing, and always gave us fair warning when something was scheduled to happen. They were trans, but never told us which way, so we refer to Youngblood as a 'they' because they earned that modicum of respect.

But Gerron! This man-baby whining child I wouldn't even respect the food preferences of. All 'e did was whine, 'is breath  _stank_ , 'e didn' know whad 'e was doin', could no' improvise when 'is clipboard didn' hold the answers, an' werst of all, 'e was a pedophile on top o' thad! Seriously, the pig was disgustin', right from the get-go, bu' luckily, he didn' get handsy 'till later on. Ugh...

*You feel like Pit is trying not to gag.

Anyway... I was introduced to...  _that_... during that first experiment. It... was basically mental aptitude tests, with some... encouragement, in the form of pain.

The chair... was an electric chair, I think. It certainly made thinking more difficult.

Gerron wasn't alone by the end of it, but I don't remember who came in or when. After that, I remember being surprised when the room they dragged me to had no cells. Several of the others were already there - Boss, General, Tenor, and a few others. This room, we found out, was our 'mess hall.' It was a big, round room with two doors and nothing else. We ate all our meals there.

*You ask if there were tables or chairs.

...

No. There weren't. We sat on the floor to eat.

...

That first meal was loud. Some of us got mental testing, some got more physical testing. One or two of us were poked at, testing reactions, but nothing else. The food was a bland paste that did the job, but wasn't very filling.

As everyone was finishing up, the guards came, holding tasers, and started taking us back to the cells.

...

The first few "experiments" were like that, setting parameters, I guess. The first true experiment came later.

That night, Youngblood warned us that only some of us would be taken this time. I say night because that's how we referred to the time when we were all in the cells.

Me, Dash, Tenor, Bones, and General were pulled out and strapped to medical tables. The whitecoats said something about dogs and genes, and...

I don't remember much after that, just pain... screaming?... and passing out.

...

*You ask if Pit is okay.

... Heh. 'Okay' is a subjective term.

*You hear a sigh.

... When I woke up, I  _ached_ all over. I was back in the cell, laying chained to the floor next to Keep and Snake instead of the wall. I couldn't... move. Everything was heavy, and my bones  _hurt_ , like something was burning them. My head was fuzzy, but not like it is when you've been asleep - like there was something actively messing with my thoughts.

...

... It was the first time they injected me with foreign DNA, but it was far from the last.

When I gained enough coherency to speak, we figured out what had happened. Everyone was horrified, but Bear and Hero especially were furious.

Now, Bear has always had a rather large protective streak, which was going haywire in these circumstances. This was expressed through mini-rants, stamping around, and generally making a bunch of noise. I think some part of Bear was hoping that kicking up a fuss would at least make the guards hesitate.

Spoilers - it didn't.

Youngblood came around with a few guards. As the guards were removing some of the others - Webs, Wave, C, Wheel, and Croak, I think - Youngblood said that me and Dash would be kept on that line of experiments, because it seemed to take in us the best.

I'm... I guess I'm kinda lucky, in that regard. I didn't have nearly as many different types of DNA spliced into me as some of the others...

*You hear a sniffle.

Th... Things continued like that for a while. There was a lot of screaming and crying - no one wanted to go. By the time the sixth group was taken, I was able to sit up. It...

...People talk about the pain of having unknown substances forced into you, but they kind of gloss over the fear. You know it's there, but you don't know what it's supposed to do - you can feel it doing  _something_ , but you have no idea what. You don't know what effects it will have, you don't know what to expect. It's... that uncertainty, it's terrifying. Especially if you know it'll only end in pain.

I'm, to be frank, ugly now. Horrifying in appearance. But I used to look normal. I used to be a normal human being, just like you. 

...

That first injection was far from enough to physically change my appearance, but it was enough to mess with the chemicals in my brain, strengthen a more... instinctual part of me. That's what I blame for my reaction when the guards came back.

Youngblood had said that we would be brought back to the labs so that they could further study the effects of the injections, or something like that. I reminded myself of this when the cell door opened again, and the guards locked on me, but...

I followed an urge and bit the guard's hand.

Shameful, right? After my warning to Hero earlier, as well.

Yeah, the slap I earned for that had my head ringing for a while afterwards.

That was when I knew I couldn't let myself fall prey to... this. That was when I resolved to keep my sanity, if nothing else.

*You ask Pit if they succeeded.

... Yeah. Barely, but I managed it. Heh, three failures means you're dead, three successes means you're alive. I had two failures and two successes, and just barely succeeded on the fifth roll.

*You tilt your head.

... Figures you wouldn't get the reference. Unless you did and you're unsure of its relevance.

*You shrug.

... Of course. Anyways.

I was brought to a diff'rent room, with some metal chairs and some monitors and some other stuff. Gerron was there, along with some whitecoats whose names I never learned. Dash and the others were brought in as well. The following minutes basically consisted of them poking needles into us, looking at monitors, saying "Interesting" and "Hm," and making notes on clipboards while completely and utterly ignoring anything we said. More blood samples were also drawn, and Youngblood said we'd learn things on a need-to-know basis.

No one was happy, but Bones, surprisingly, kicked up the biggest fuss.

Now, Bones has always been one of the most even-tempered people in this group. She was always calm, quiet, though she was never afraid to cry in front of us. In that room, though... she was fierce. Too fierce.

We probably should have expected the chairs to be electric.

She got one of the whitecoats bleeding, but I'm not sure it was worth it.

Not with those screams...

...

*You gently call Pit's name.

Huh? Sorry, lost myself for a second there.

When we were returned to the cells, Snake was gone. Keep was waking up. G was mostly conscious, and Shriek was... somewhere in the realm of lucidity. I relayed what had happened to the rest, warned them about the electric chairs.

That night, when everyone was back in the cells... I cried.

Quietly, of course, but... It was the first time that whole time I'd let myself cry.

... 

... Here's somethin' people take a while to figure out. Tears make you feel better. Crying relieves emotional pressure, and all that good stuff. But crying doesn't solve anything. It dehydrates you, gives you a headache, but it doesn't solve your problems for you. It's okay, good even, to cry - but save the tears until after the danger has passed. Only cry when you know you're safe. That's my advice.

I didn't sleep well that night - barely slept at all. Had a nasty headache in the morning. When - 

*A door slams open.

_Pit! You're not supposed to be in here!_

Sorry, Keep! I was telling them our story!

*You hear a heavy sigh from the side of the room.

_Pit, just... Dash needs to talk to you._

Okay. See ya la'er.

*You hear a door close.

_Now... We'll start the questioning._

_What do you know about Doctor Michael Fitzgerald?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Who knows who you are? Keep certainly seems to think she does.


	4. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonder you can still trust, considering what happened last time you let your guard down in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied/referenced violence, nothing explicit.

*You hear the door open and close.

*You grimace through the pain.

*Suddenly, Pit's voice speaks.

I'm... sorry. I'm really, really sorry. About Keep, I mean.

*You remain silent.

... Look. I won't hurt you. I hate having to hurt people. I came to terms with myself a long time ago. Keep, though... I doubt she'll ever get over what they did to her.

*You remain silent.

...

*You hear a sigh.

... Keep can't see out of her left eye.

*You lift your head.

The skin there's been stretched to a smooth plane with a small hole that she can't really see out of.

*You try not to gag.

She was happy, once. A sassy, happy, nerdy girl who loved her friends more than anything.

Now...

*You hear a chair scrape as someone sits down.

Keep's full nickname is Keeper. She keeps records of everything, keeps our files in order. But... she's bitter. Beyond bitter. Especially when me and Snake are involved.

Everyone's done stuff they regret.

*You hear a latch click.

Keep's greatest regret is losing control.

*You feel something cool on your arm.

And never regaining it.

...

*You allow Pit to bandage your wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
